One Slice
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: One Shot for cnc16 and my awesome friend. Muy OOcness...and fluff. T rated because i didn't go too far...at least I don't think. Shadouge Paring.


**LovelyBubbles07- **Well..I promised one-shots this week while I'm still not doing anything so ya know I'm gonna try to keep my promises...So...Ta freakin da Bitches! A Shadouge 4 u! This was inspired by my outing on Friday...I'll tell you where at the end lol. Soo....This is for** cnc16 **who did a rockin Icon for me on dA and for my friend, who I will not name because he/she doesn't have an alias name, but was with me on the outing on Friday...and we bought a lot of clothes lawlz....And I saw the cutest Sonic wallet....yeah. Oh and please bare with me...this will be my first attempt at a bit of humor...k? Oh and this is really short and kind of a T rating...sorry...writer's block causes T ratings...(shrugs)

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own nothing! The plot ish mine though....yeah....Ya dig?

**=One Slice=**

**One-Shot for cnc16 and my awesome friend **

His hungry crimson gaze seemed to fuel her emotions. Pushing her deep into the grass below them as her ground his lower body into hers. His lustful pants were no doubt showing her that he was in need of satisfaction. She wantonly shook her full hips in anticipation as his ungloved hands caress her soft tan curves underneath her red silk halter. His head lulled to the side as she nibbled at his bare neck and collarbone, taking in the sweet, yet musky scent of his dark fur. Aquamarine eyes were glazed over in want and need for the being hovering over her half-clothed body. Tan thighs were wrapping around the lithe, yet muscular hips of her lover as she licks and bites her lip. Her sharp fangs glinted in the sunset, and he bares his own in a grin. His unsheathed member pulsed madly, dying to enter the soft wet caverns of his love.

And to think that this all started with one slice of.....

"Cheesecake?" he said, looking annoyed as he crossed his arms.

_**2 hours earlier...**_

Shadow said this with an obvious disgusted frown, which was somewhat uncommon for him now. Usually a master of hiding true emotions, other than pure rage and superiority, Shadow has always masked the feelings that he would think Rouge would take offense to, out of pure respect of their relationship. There were and still are many times he wanted to express to her that she is crazy beyond compare, but he has kept it to himself. However, as much as he let her get away with, like letting Amy and Cream know about his weakness for a good ear rub, to the time she tried to make him polish her collection of gems, this time he is absolutely not going relent in anyway.

"Rouge, are you fucking serious? You know I hate sweet things..."

Shadow has never liked the taste of anything too sweet. There have been plenty of times where Rouge has introduce him to new foods, from ice cream to sushi, and the only thing he seemed to like were spicy, sour, and salty items. Rouge sighed heavily as she sat the plastic box containing the desert.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to try something new, after all, it is my day today..."

Shadow knew what she was trying to do. The guilt of not remembering her birthday stung his heart, and this date was suppose to make up for it. Of course the day started out like any other, except for the fact that he left early to prepare. He had it planned out that he would do anything that she liked for today, even getting the advice from Amy to pick out a nice outfit for Rouge with all the accessories. She awoke to breakfast in bed, four bags containing her black and red outfit which had everything down to the lingerie, and a note saying that he would be home to pick her up at three. The day started out perfectly, as they went out on the town and enjoyed each others company. So naturally, as the day wined down, Rouge thought that it could end perfectly with a sunset picnic at the park. She even picked out the food and champagne herself. However, she found out that it was turning out to be more of a hassle than she thought. But it wasn't like she did have a reason.

"Shadow, please....look this cheesecake its the best....look what it says on the label!"

She pleaded to him as he looked down at the writing, grunting as he read.

"The Cheesecake Factory's 30th Anniversary Chocolate Cheesecake. One bite and you will feel a rush of passion. The world's most romantic cheesecake?"

He look at her with a non-existent raised eyebrow. Rouge leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, smirking playfully.

"Come on...do if for me...Please?"

She batted her eyelashes and shook her breathtaking breasts. A bit embarrassed, he rolled his eyes as a light crimson hue stained his tan muzzle briefly.

"Just..just...stop! Alright?"

He sighed as she sat back, knowing that the battle had been won, although she would hear it later. Shadow opened the packaged treat reluctantly and took his fork.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try...but you owe me..."

Rouge giggled and smoothed down her simple black ruffled skirt and took a piece and placed it on his plate and then served herself. Shadow looked down at the large slice and then looked at his lover. Rouge looked at him expectantly and took her plate and fork in her hand, smiling smugly.

"Would you like me to feed you, baby?"

Shadow grunted at her, annoyed at her sarcasm as he dipped the fork into the surprisingly soft dessert. Holding up the fork with the piece of the chocolate delight, he examined it closely. It wasn't bad looking, the top of the cake is covered in a solid chocolate layer with chocolate shavings and chocolate icing. The inside is three layers, one with chocolate-chip cheesecake, one with plain chocolate cheesecake, and the last is a chocolate gram cracker crust and marble swirl cheesecake. It was beautifully put together, at least Rouge thought so, but will he like it?

"Go on...come on Shadow, taste it!"

"Alright...here it goes..."

He put the fork in is mouth and pulled it out slowly. Rouge looked with wide eyes, not even touching her piece of cake, as she watched the way Shadow's lips glided off the fork slowly. He just happened to have a sexy way of eating things...or was that something she only thought? Rouge giggled inwardly at that thought as she watched him chew slowly and lick the small corner of chocolate that was at the corner of his mouth. Rouge found herself drooling a bit at the way he licked his lips afterwards and didn't even noticed he had put his plate and fork down.

"Rouge..."

"Huh?"

She blushed at her small fanaticism and grinned at him.

"So..."

"Rouge..."

"Yes?"

Shadow blinked. Then...he stood....and crossed his arms as he looked off into the sunset. His stoic presence and cold frown had lead her to believe that he didn't like it.

That is, until he turned his head to stare into her eyes.

" That was....the best fucking thing I've ever tasted....."

Rouge sat back...her mouth agape... Before she could form the words to say "I told you so" he was gone from her sight. Rouge looked around frantically. Where'd he go? I can't believe he would actually leave me...

"Hey.."

Rouge felt the hands of her lover slowly being wrapped around her waist. Leaning back into the warmth of his soft chest fur and the feeling of his breath on her delicate skin, she sighed.

"Why haven't you taken a bite, hm?"

Rouge giggled and closed her eyes. She decided to be coy and poke a little fun at him.

"Oh me? Oh well I was just so shocked by your response! Heh, I told you it was good..."

"Oh really now? And how would you know? You haven't even tasted it yet..."

Rouge giggled and Shadow chuckled as he reached for her fork and took it from her hands. He then ate another piece of cake. Rouge turned her head to look back at him with a feigned pout.

"Hey! Get your own, hedgehog."

Shadow smiled and put the plate and fork down on their picnic blanket, reaching for her chin and tilting it to him. He then made her lips meet his own and parted them softly. Instantly, Rouge tasted the remnants of creamy chocolate and cheesecake as he explored the caverns of her mouth and licked her tongue, wrestling with it gently. The mingled taste of Shadow and the dessert made her shiver and quake with lust, it couldn't be helped. Releasing her for much needed air, Shadow looked into her eyes and with a small grin said...

"Well, now you know how it tastes....and?"

Rouge blushed and giggled, quite embarrassed at the opening she gave him. However, she could deny that she was surprised and very pleased with the result. Yes, this truly made up for everything.

"Yeah, you're right...it is the best fucking thing I've ever tasted...especially when I taste it with you..."

"I told ya so....I knew you would love it Shadow..."

"I wonder where else on your body this would taste good?"

Rouge looked at him with glint in her aquamarine eyes and bared another grin.

"Why don't we find out now, hm?"

_**2 hours later....**_

And it all started with one slice, of a perfect piece of cheesecake, that lead to night of love making under the moonlight.

The End

**Yeah it was short...sorry I'm on a deadline trying to get this LRG chapter up before I get busy next week, oh and if you hadn't guess, Me and my friend went to the Cheesecake factory and I had the Strawberry Cheesecake while my friend had the chocolate tuxedo cake...We didn't try the 30th Anniversary Chocolate Cheesecake...jeez...who knows what would have happened lol! **

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**Shadow: I NOES!!! Lawlz!**


End file.
